Tales of Smash
by faeriehero
Summary: Luke fon Fabre didn't know what to expect when he entered the world of Super Smash Bros. However, for a place where all of the best fighters in the multiverse were gathered, this was not what he had in mind.
1. Introduction to Smash

As Luke approached the place that was dubbed "Smash Mansion," he wondered why of all people, he was the one invited to the gathering of the "best fighters in the multiverses." Last time he checked, Jade was Auldrant's strongest. Then again, that was mostly because of his fonic artes, and fonons didn't exist on this planet. Even so, Luke was pretty sure that Guy and Tear had more experience than Luke did, heck even Anise had more experience than Luke, she was a soldier too. Natalia had formal training in archery. Luke felt out of place being the one sent to represent Auldrant.

When he entered the mansion, he took in the situation that had unfolded in the lobby. Two angels, one dressed in white and the other in black, seemed to be arguing. Well it was more like the one in black was yelling at the one in white. They seemed identical except for their clothing and hair colours. A girl with long blue hair wielding some sort of fancy sword was chasing a girl and a boy who both had silver hair and were wearing cloaks. Two blue haired boys, one of them who looked taller and more buff than the other, and the other who looked a lot like the girl with blue hair from earlier, were standing in the corner conversing with each other. An elvish looking boy in green was arguing with what looked like a smaller version of himself.

Luke sighed, '_And I thought _my_ friends were weird_.'

"So you're the new recruit, huh?" a blond boy wielding a red sword that looked huge by Luke's standards walked up to him, "Sorry about the mess, but things tend to get quite hectic here. My name's Shulk."

"I'm Luke. Luke fon Fabre," Luke introduced himself.

"And I'm Mieu!" Mieu popped his head out of Luke's bag.

"What are you doing here?! I thought I left you at home!" Luke yelled.

"Should I ask what that is?" Shulk looked at Mieu curiously.

"Nothing important!" Luke attempted to stuff Mieu back into the bag but then the girl with blue hair grabbed him by the arm.

"What do you think you're doing! You shouldn't be stuffing that poor thing into your bag!" she took Mieu out of the bag, "Aww, she's adorable!"

"I'm a boy!" Mieu said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, "You said your name is Mieu, correct?"

"Uh huh," Mieu nodded.

"I'm Lucina," she then looked at Luke, "If you're not going to take care of him properly, I'm keeping him with me."

"Do whatever you want," Luke huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "As long as I don't have to deal with him."

"Well you're incredibly rude," Lucina glared at Luke.

"Master's a really nice person on the inside," Mieu said cheerily, "He's just embarrassed, that's all."

"I- I am not embarrassed!" Luke sputtered, "You know what, I'm taking Mieu back." Luke didn't want Mieu saying things like that to anyone else.

"No you aren't. He's staying with me. You don't seem to care for him anyways," Lucina countered.

"Shouldn't we let Mieu decide what he wants to do?" Shulk quipped.

"You're right," Lucina said. She then asked Mieu, "What do you want to do?"

"Well," Mieu started, "I want stay with Master, but you seem pretty nice too. You remind me of Tear."

"Tear?!" Luke was blushing now, "How are they even alike?! And what does Tear have to do with anything?!"

"What's up with that reaction?" Shulk asked.

"Master likes Tear!" Mieu proclaimed.

"I see..." Shulk mused.

"Is that so?" Lucina asked. The fact that Mieu had just compared her to someone that Luke had feelings for made Lucina feel uncomfortable.

"I'm going to my room!" Luke was going to walk away but then he realized something, "Where is my room anyways?"

"We're going to have to ask the boss about this," Shulk said, "Although since I don't have a roommate yet I'm assuming we're going to share a room. We should still go check though."

"Sure." He could probably deal with having Shulk for a roommate. However, before they exited the lobby, Luke noticed that the two angel boys were still fighting, and he stopped in his tracks when he heard something that sounded familiar.

"I can't believe that someone who has the same face as me can be so pathetic!" It was the dark angel that yelled this.

Luke couldn't help but remember Asch. He started feeling bad for the white angel, and went over to the pair, "Hey, what's going on here?"

"Mind your own business!" the dark angel spat.

"Are you two twins or something?" Luke asked.

"Why would you think something so stupid?! I am not his brother!"

"Then..." Realization hit Luke. His eyes widened, '_No, not him too...'_

"Hey, are you okay?" the white angel asked him.

"You can't be a..." Luke trailed off.

He gave Luke a confused look, "What?"

"Are you..." Luke paused. There was a possibility that the angel would have no idea of what Luke was talking about. It wouldn't hurt to ask though, would it? "A replica?"

The dark angel broke into a fit of laughter, "I'm afraid you've got it the other way around."

Luke was taken aback. The dark angel was the replica? Asch, the original, was the one who would put him down all the time. This was the complete opposite.

"Why would you even assume-" then the dark angel glared at Luke, "So you're saying the replica is always the inferior one?"

"I never said that!" Luke wondered if he should've gotten himself involved in this mess to begin with, "It's just that... I'm a replica too."

"You are?" both angels were shocked.

"Yeah. Asch, my original, was always going on about how I was pathetic, so I assumed..." Luke trailed off.

"Well he must have been right then," the dark angel snarled, "Because you are pathetic!"

"Leave him alone!" the white angel yelled.

"Fine. I don't see why I should waste my time with idiots anyways," the dark angel walked away.

The white angel turned to Luke, "I'm sorry. Pittoo tends to be a little... aggressive sometimes."

"It's fine really," Luke said, "I'm used to it."

"But still, that was uncalled for. He shouldn't have said that to you."

"It's okay, I don't mind."

"...So you're the newcomer everyone's been talking about, huh?"

"Yeah. My name's Luke."

"I'm Pit."

Shulk looked at the two, trying to figure out what just happened, "You're a... replica?" he asked Luke, with a puzzled look on his face.

"It's a long story," Luke said. One that he didn't want to explain.


	2. A Strange Place

As soon as they left the office, Luke decided to voice the concern that had been bothering him since he had entered the office, "Wait, so your boss is a giant, floating, talking _hand_?!" Out of all of the strange things he had seen today, this was probably the weirdest.

"It took me a while to get used to it too." Shulk said, "This place is far from normal."

"Figured as much." Luke laughed, "Well, it doesn't seem that bad. I mean, at first I thought it would be intimidating, since, you know, this is a gathering of the multiverses' strongest heroes and villains. But to be honest, it isn't scary at all."

"Well… I can't say that this place isn't scary…" this prompted Luke to give Shulk an unconvinced look.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>"Wait," Luke was trying to process the information he had just gotten, "You're saying both of you are the same person?"<p>

"Basically," the female Robin said, "We're just from different universes."

"Okay…" Luke remembered back when he thought the whole replica thing was confusing. Now that seemed to simple compared to this. Alternate universes? Could there possibly be an alternate universe where he hadn't existed and Asch was the one who had gone to Akzeriuth? Luke shook his head, trying to rid himself of these thoughts. There was no point in thinking of things like this. It was like Tear said. Hypothesizing about not being born was meaningless.

"Are you alright?" the male Robin asked Luke.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Luke said, "This alternate universe stuff seems confusing."

"It does get confusing sometimes," F!Robin said, "You see, the Lucina and Chrom that are here right now are from the other Robin's universe, meaning that the memories I have of them are different than the memories they have of themselves." The amount of times she had referred to Lucina as her 'daughter' and Chrom as her 'husband' was embarrassingly ridiculous. Of course she wasn't going to explain this to the poor newcomer, who was already confused enough.

"I see…" Luke then wondered what would happen if he had met an alternate version of himself and his friends. Would they be completely different from the people he knew?

"Master!" Mieu exclaimed, jumping from Lucina to Luke, "Master, I missed you so much!"

"What are you saying, Mieu? You were away for an hour." Luke said.

"I guess showing him to the other girls wasn't such a good idea." Lucina said, "They… got carried away with him, petting him and all."

"Mieuuuuuuu… my ears still hurt. If only Tear were here. She could use a healing arte." Mieu looked down.

Lucina gave Mieu an apologetic look, "I'm sorry. This was my fault."

"It's okay." Mieu said to Lucina.

"Oh yeah," Luke suddenly remembered something, "Mieu. Since you're here, apparently you've been given a role here too."

"I have?" Mieu exclaimed, "Yay! I'm so excited! I get to help Master!"

"Well, not exactly..." Luke started, "So apparently you're going to be this thing called an assist trophy. You'll help whoever gets to summon you first by breathing fire at their opponents. It isn't necessary that you'll be helping me, though. You might end up helping someone else."

"Awwwwwww," Mieu said dejectedly, "I don't want to hurt you, Master!"

"I'll be fine." Luke said reassuringly.

* * *

><p>As Luke made his way to his room (Shulk had decided to go the library), Luke noticed a child wearing a red shirt. Said child happened to be wielding an ax. The child turned around and stared at him.<p>

* * *

><p>A scream was heard from the hallway. Marth threw the book he was reading on his bed. First Chrom and Captain Falcon were having a fight in the hallway, then Wario wouldn't stop farting, now some person, presumably the newcomer, was screaming.<p>

"I'll go check it out." Ike said, leaving the room.

Marth went back to reading his book.

* * *

><p>Ike laughed at the situation, "Calm down, kid." He put a hand on Luke's shoulder, "He's not going to kill you."<p>

"B–but…" How was it possible for such a small child to be so intimidating? Now Luke understood what Shulk had meant. This place was scary, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Ike said. He turned to where the 'child' was standing and noticed that he had left. Ike sighed in relief.

"What's up with you all of a sudden?" then Luke smirked, "Don't tell me you're afraid of him too."

"Of course not!" Ike yelled, "Just… don't mess with Villager, okay?"

Luke nodded. Villager? Well that's one strange name. Then again, there were many other strange things in this mansion.


End file.
